Mantras
Drive 8 wedges into the Mother's body. Take the Djed Pillar and Magatama Jewel in hand and recite the mantra. The mantra has been inscribed upon the markers. Drive the wedges from the heels. --Giltoriyo You must call all of the mantras to summon Mother, the final boss of the game. The first two mantras are used to obtain Medicine of the Mind. The remaining eight Mantras are for each area in the ruins. They must be discovered on a Mantra Tablet at a location described in Temple of the Sun, then chanted somewhere in the corresponding backside field to drive a wedge through the back side. Once all eight are chanted, the final Ankh in the True Shrine of the Mother will be surrounded by the 4 seals you must break to activate it. A mantra is selected through the mantra.exe menu and used by activating the Djed Pillar. Finding the Four Philosophers For the Mantra Tablets to even appear, you have to talk to all Four Philosophers with the Philosophers' Ocarina, found in the Temple of Moonlight (D-3). The Four Philosophers are in: *Temple of Moonlight (E-3) *Spring in the Sky (A-5) *Tower of the Goddess (C-5) *Dimensional Corridor (A-5) Getting the Djed Pillar *Defeat Nüwa at Tower of Ruin (E-1). Getting mantra.exe Requirements: Translated La-Mulanese, Magatama Jewel, defeat Palenque, and torude.exe * In Chamber of Extinction (E-1), the central platform will rise after you stand in the middle for a short time. Present the Magatama Jewel in the hole at the top. * Scan the new green area at Chamber of Extinction (D-4). Category:Puzzles Category:Items Medicine Mantras Birth and Death *Location: Dimensional Corridor (A-5) *Tablets appear after speaking to Fobos Field Mantras You must discover and use these mantras in order starting with Marduk. The next tablet containing a mantra will appear once you've driven in the wedge of the previous mantra. After defeating Viy, Temple of the Sun (C-3) provides clues for the location of these mantras and the order in which they must be chanted. The location of each wedge in the frontside field corresponds to where its mantra must be chanted in the backside, based on the direction and distance from the 'compass' points on those levels; note that to fully understand the positions, you have to read page 19 of the manual, which explains how the levels should be interpreted -- effectively, view each level as a four-by-five square, and 'roll over' rooms as necessary to fit them onto it, then count the number of steps up, down, left or right from the compass to the boss room on the front side. Repeating the same steps on the modified map of the back side (that is, wrapped around to fit into a to four-by-five grid) will show you where the wedge point is. Be advised that if you are playing the PS Vita version of the game, many of the compasses have been moved, and accordingly, their wedge locations have been moved as well. MARDUK The first mantra is in the corridor. The entrance to the never-ending corridor. --Temple of the Sun (C-3) Tablet *Mantra Tablet: Endless Corridor (D-1) *Wedge: Endless Corridor (C-1) SABBAT The second mantra is at the foot of the twins. At the tip of the feet that connect the two. --Temple of the Sun (C-3) Tablet *Mantra Tablet: Twin Labyrinths (E-5) *Wedge: Twin Labyrinths (H-5) MU The third mantra is on the path leading outside. At the side of Hell's gatekeeper. --Temple of the Sun (C-3) Tablet *Mantra Tablet: Chamber of Extinction (D-1) *Wedge: Chamber of Birth (D-2 PC, C-4 Vita) VIY The fourth mantra is inside the Giant. She who stands in the land of inferno. --Temple of the Sun (C-3) Tablet *Mantra Tablet: Inferno Cavern (F-2) (Break the statue+place a weight on the dais at Inferno Cavern (B-1) first.) *Wedge: Tower of Ruin (F-2 Japanese & Wii, E-2 English PC; note that the English positioning is correct while the Japanese version was incorrect) BAHRUN The fifth mantra is below the goddess. At the foot of the goddess staring at the collapsed tower. --Temple of the Sun (C-3) Tablet *Mantra Tablet: Tower of the Goddess (B-8) *Wedge: Tower of the Goddess (C-4 PC, C-1 Vita) WEDJET Chant these words. Those eyes that gaze upon the truth. The name of those all-seeing eyes that grant divine protection. WEDJET. --Temple of the Sun (C-3) Mantra Tablet *Mantra Tablet: Temple of the Sun (C-3) *Wedge: Temple of Moonlight (D-6 PC, E-4 Vita) ABUTO The seventh mantra is by the spike. Atop the five mysterious floors. --Temple of the Sun (C-3) Tablet *Mantra Tablet: Graveyard of the Giants (F-3) *Wedge: Graveyard of the Giants (B-1 PC, D-6 Vita) LAMULANA The last mantra is the sign of courage. --Temple of the Sun (C-3) Tablet *Mantra Tablet: Gate of Guidance (F-2) *Wedge: Gate of Illusion (D-1) Category:Puzzles Category:Items Changelog *The VIY wedge was moved from Tower of Ruin (F-2) to (E-2) Category:Puzzles Category:Items